The present invention relates anti-crime devices, more particularly, to an anti-hijacking security device attached to an airplane, an associated kit and an associated method of using the kit for use in incapacitating a hijacker by selectively releasing an incapacitating chemical agent within the confines of the airplane.
Currently, there has arisen a serious problem of hijacking and attempted hijacking of airplanes. Extensive efforts have been made heretofore to prevent airplane hijacking in view of the obvious danger it presents, as well as the expense and inconvenience. One approach has been to detect the presence of weapons on passengers entering the aircraft. Another has been to provide guards on the flights.
One approach has been to use the so-called frisk machines utilized for detecting concealed weapons on passengers are incapable of detecting plastics. Yet, many weapons adequate to support a hijacking effort can be made of plastics and additionally, can be quite small, thereby avoiding detection by machine or visually. These detection systems, even assuming that they could be developed to detect all possible materials from which weapons might be formed are still undesirable in view of the initial cost of installation thereof and the continuing maintenance cose and requirement for maintaining guards to apprehend those passengers carrying articles detected by the equipment.
Another approach has been to implement armed guards on the flights. Armed guards are also not an ideal solution because they presents a substantial cost as well as present substantial dangers themselves. An exchange of gun fire with a would be hijacker in the confined area of the cabin of an airplane could itself be fatal to many passengers, as well as presenting the danger of puncturing the fuselage of the plane and possibly cause it to crash.
A wide variety of security devices is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of security devices, for example, the aircraft anti-hijacking structure disclosed by Anderson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,277; the airplane hijacking prevention system disclosed by Ord in U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,845; the antihijacking system for aircraft disclosed by Pizzo in U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,643; the surveillance and weapon system disclosed by Garehime, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,818; the aircraft surveillance and recording system disclosed by Lee in U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,336; and the airplane disclosed by Inoue in U.S. Pat. No. D351,131.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an anti-hijacking security device having a interconnected components of a pressurized gas container, an incapacitating chemical agent, and an emergency control system. This combination of elements would specifically match the user""s particular individual needs of making it possible to provide a convenient means of incapacitating a hijacker by selectively releasing the incapacitating chemical agent within the confines of an airplane. The above-described patents make no provision for a interconnected components of a pressurized gas container, an incapacitating chemical agent, and an emergency control system.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved anti-hijacking security device having interconnecting components of a pressurized gas container, an incapacitating chemical agent, and an emergency control system. In this respect, the anti-hijacking security device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a convenient means of incapacitating a hijacker by selectively releasing the incapacitating chemical agent within the confines of an airplane.
The present device, kit and method of using, according to the principles of the present invention, overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a anti-hijacking security device, kit and method of using the kit are disclosed for use in thwarting a highjacking event within an airplane. The device includes the interconnected components of a pressurized gas container, an incapacitating chemical agent, and an emergency control system. The pressurized gas container is operatively connected to the internal air ventilation system of the airplane. The incapacitating chemical agent is stored within the pressurized gas container. The emergency control system includes a gas release switch operatively connected to the pressurized gas container for the controlled release of the incapacitating chemical agent through the air ventilation system in the airplane. The kit includes the unconnected components of the device. The method of using the kit includes the steps of adjoining, affixing, assembling, attaching, bolting, connecting, coupling, erecting, fastening, joining, linking, locking, mounting, obtaining, and welding.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known type anti-hijacking devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved anti-hijacking security device, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved anti-hijacking security device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a the interconnected components of a pressurized gas container, an incapacitating chemical agent, and an emergency control system.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution of the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include camera system. There are of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved anti-hijacking security device that has all the advantages of the prior art anti-hijacking security device and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved anti-hijacking security device that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved anti-hijacking security device that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multipurpose storage unit and system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new anti-hijacking security device that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a anti-hijacking security device having a interconnected components of a pressurized gas container, an incapacitating chemical agent, and an emergency control system. This combination of elements makes it possible to provide a convenient means of incapacitating a hijacker by selectively releasing the incapacitating chemical agent within the confines of an airplane.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a kit comprising the unassembled components of the device.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of using comprising the steps of adjoining, affixing, assembling, attaching, bolting, connecting, coupling, erecting, fastening, joining, linking, locking, mounting, obtaining, and welding.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and description matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.